You are too Subtle
by chaffy123
Summary: Gray loves Natsu, way more than he should. Will Natsu ever noticed? Or will Gray go unnoticed for the rest of his life? Warning: (so far) yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Gray's POV

"So, you really got no place to sleep tonight?"

"Please! I got excited and my house is now gone."

I walked him back to my house.

"It's been a while since you have been to my house."

"Yeah."

Why haven't you been to my house in such a long time? My mind wondered out to the last time he was at my house.

_"Ah, Gray. Your house is always so cool and calming."_

_"Hey, don't just lie down in my bed."_

_"Wow, what's with this wooden box?"_

_"Hey, don't open that box! Give it to me."_

_"Why?"_

_His hands threatened to open the cap._

_"Get out."_

_"You don't have to be so mad."_

_"Get out and don't come back."_

So that's why.

"Here is a spare key."

"Gray, your place is still as cool as usual."

"Yeah."

I moved to the kitchen and started cooking. My stomach couldn't stop grumbling, I was assured that it was from hunger not nervousness.

"What are you cooking?"

"I am making an ice cream."

"For dinner?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Na. It's not like I am going to help you cook."

*sigh*

"Dinner is ready!"

* * *

Natsu's POV

I wonder why I haven't came to Gray's house in so long.

"Dinner is ready!" Gray shouted.

I drag myself to the table and frown when I see the cold food but take a bite anyway. I don't mind the cold, but it was a little annoying for dinner.

"Natsu, I have some left over fire wine."

My eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"It's not what I typically have, but Juvia was giving it out to everyone in the guide."

"What? Why didn't I get one?"

"Hehe, Happy gave your portion to Caria. Here you go."

Gray threw the bottle at me. I gobbled it down happily.

"Why would cats like fire wine?"

Gray suddenly said, "I am going to take a shower. Don't burn everything up."

He did not even finish his dinner. I wonder why. Oh well.

The feeling of fire wine down my throat was too good. It burnt until it reached my stomach.

* * *

Gray's POV

He really takes in anything and doesn't question anything at all. Why would Juvia be giving out fire wine?

Fire and ice don't mix.

I step into the shower and yawn. The cold water sliding down my entire body and the sensation is soothing and calming. I can almost fall asleep right here, the fresh lemon scent filling the room…

"GRAY! Where do I sleep?"

"Shut up."

"Gray!"

"JUST WAIT OUTSIDE."

"But I am tired."

"Fine, I'll come soon, just don't…", I paused after sensing the door being knocked down. "Hey, maybe I locked the door for a reason."

"Hurry up!"

"I don't see how you watching me is going to hurry things up."

"I could help you!"

*Sigh* I jumped out and grabbed a towel and walked out.

"Just sleep wherever."

Natsu lays his head down on my pillow and started snoring.

I shake my head and step back into the washroom, heart pounding like it's never going to stop. I am such an idiot.

I could feel my cock rising a little bit at the sight of Natsu sleeping on my bed. Smiling happily.

I turn on the cold water and my cock did not soften.

Frustrated, I ice made a door and placed my right hand on my cock, pumping it slowly while my left hand rubbed the slit. "Ah..." I let out an unexpected sigh and moan. It has been too long. I imaged Natsu touching me.

It did not take long for me to start panting, I slide onto the ground. My legs no longer being able to support me. I thought about what Natsu would say toward me right now. I smiled, sadly. He would probably leave me, disgusted. "Natsu, don't leave."

When did I become so weak?

I pumped myself faster and teased by balls, pushing myself over the edge and losing control. I panted Natsu's name over and over while my covered by mouth with my cum stained hand. White and blinding pleasure was very addicting, but the guilt afterwards was a little too much for me to handle.

I washed myself off and dried off, falling asleep on the ground inside my bedroom. Not wanting to see Natsu for the rest of the night.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Gray's POV

The whole entire world is freaking shaking.

"Shut up."

It didn't stop.

"Stop… shaking me…"

The spinning in my head finally stopped. I forced my eyes open. When did I fall asleep?

"Let's go to the new store that opened up!"

A day alone with Natsu, sounds good.

"Sure, and then the amusement park after?" I suggested.

"Why? I have motion sickness."

"I want to go."

"Fine."

"Yay, shop first."

I stretch my sour body on the ground and smirk in my head, when did I become so reckless?

- AT THE SHOP-

Gray's POV

This necklace is really pretty. It resembles the guide and yet it is more detailed and beautiful.

"Sir, you have good taste. This is a very special necklace handcrafted by the A very honorable master the work..."

I toned out on the bickering, although, there is no question about it, the necklace was breathtaking.

"Yo, Gray, that necklace is nice."

"You think so?"

The weight of it seemed heavy even though it was thin and delicate.

"Want to go to the amusement park now?" Natsu suggested.

"Hey, crazy for you to suggest."

"Why would I be scared? I never said I was scared. Why would you think I was scared."

"No one said you were scared." I smiled at his weird fear.

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Gray, could you go and get the tickets first? I am going to talk to an old friend in the store!"

"Sure."

I grabbed that necklace and brought it. If Gray said it was pretty, it is definitely good enough.

-AMUSEMENT PARK-

* * *

Gray's POV

I don't think I can wait any longer. I need to tell Natsu, it is killing me on the inside. I need to tell Natsu how I feel, it either works out, or, we never speak again. My heart shook a little at that thought, I shook my head. I needed to go through with this plan. It is now or never.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!"

They say that when couples go on the Ferris wheel, they will achieve eternal happiness.

"Come on, it looks fun."

"No it doesn't."

I sigh and drag the red head by the hand and force him into the little cart.

"Great, we are all going to die. Gray, we are going to die. I am positive." Natsu was panicking.

Usually, I mocked him, but I was not sure about this time.

As the wheel rises higher, the less Natsu spoke. And soon it was silent.

I suddenly felt awkward. How am I going to tell him?

I waited till we were at the top of the wheel and looked outside, the scene was calming.

I was too afraid to look at Natsu, I stared at the ground of our cart.

I was finally able to gain enough courage. My heart of beating like crazy, my mind was dizzy and my cheeks were flushed.

I am finally going to confess my love to Natsu!

"Natsu, I… I really..." I look Natsu in the eye.

"Gray, I am going… to… to throw up…" He was green and had his eyes closed.

"Hey! Don't throw up on me!"

Man, I can not catch a break.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

-LATER THAT TORTUROUS DAY-

Natsu's POV

I am never going to go back to that hell on earth again. No way am I am going to... I can't even think about it.

As we entered Gray's house, I suddenly remembered the box in my vest pocket.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I brought that necklace."

"Really?"

"You thought it was pretty right?"

Gray smiled, the smile reaching his black eyes. That was a pretty and rare sight.

I smiled back.

"Lisanna's birthday is in 2 weeks, I thought I would get her this as a present. I think it is nice and you think it is pretty. She is going on a mission on the day of her birthday, so I am going to surprise her tonight!"

My smile grew bigger, but I thought I caught Gray's smile flicker.

"That's great. I would go too, but I don't have a present."

"It's okay, I'll give her your wishes and tell her you wanted her to have this too."

"Alright, thanks!"

Gray smiled again.

I smiled back and left the house.

Well, that felt weird. Oh well, Lisanna's birthday! I can spend the night with her.

Why did I not feel satisfied? It is probably from all the puking.

* * *

Gray's POV

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Did I actually think Natsu was going to give that to me?

For my birthday?

Which is today...

Did I really?

It is a pretty good sign to stop.

Natsu does not love me. He is not supposed to. Stop trying to think he loves you.

But it really hurts.

I walked into my bedroom and opened up the little wooden box and unlocked it with my ice key.

The box was filled with mini ice sculptures to mark significant dates in my life. The ice in the box was very special, the colour would change according to my mood and it could never be melted. I was the only one that was able to shape the ice, and possibly melt it. Not that I ever tried or will. It was a gift from Ur.

Right now, the colour of the ice was black, but see through. It was completely black when Ur died, and no light was reflected from the ice for a couple of months.

One of the largest ice sculpture is an ice figurine of Natsu, the longer I looked at the ice sculpture, the darker the colour was getting.

I refused to let it go back to the colour of Ur's death.

I tried, like 1000 times I have before, to destroy Natsu.

To destroy the feeling I have towards Natsu.

A feeling that I have never felt towards anyone else. Or ever will.

And like the 1000 times I have tried, I failed again.

I heard footsteps and I quickly closed and hid the box, wiping all emotions off my face.

"Oh, Gray!~~" a sweet woman's voice suddenly appeared. "It is your birthday today, why didn't you celebrate?"

The already drunk women stumbled into my room.

"Hey, Erza, get a hold…" Oh whatever, "give me some of that."

"Oh, our little Gray is drinking? That's a new. I only have fire wine." Juvia popped out of nowhere.

Oh the irony.

"Give me all you got."

- SEVERAL HOURS LATER -

"You okay Gray? You seem, a bit, unstable."

"Nooo, I am fine… What are you talking about? Let's drink some more! I am not done yet!"

"Well, happy birthday!" The person talking to me didn't sound very convinced, but why do I care? Who the heck was he?

I feel my eyes blur and darkness closes in.

It was odd but I think I felt wetness on the side of my face.

Natsu.

You said you'd never forget.

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

Gray's POV

The mission seemed simple enough, I was just suppose to obtain a rare fruit in the land of ice.

I choose it because it was difficult, it was far away and as a bonus, I liked the cold weather.

At first I did not understand the difficulty of the mission.

The fruit was supposedly frozen in time and was able to heal any disease.

But not a lot of people bothered looking for it.

That should have given me a clue, but my pride would not allow me to back down.

As a matter of fact, I don't think I am going to on another mission ever again.

Right, right, or I can choose an easier mission.

I have no idea why my mind is just wondering as I am facing a giant, flesh eating polar bear.

Focus.

The cold was getting hard for even me to bear. Haha, bear.

I chuckle as I barely dodge the bears swift swat. The deeper into this dead land I get, the scarer the monsters.

They are able to survive in the terrible weather conditions. The wind was like needles hitting my exposed skin, which was only on my face, I wore clothes due to the cold. The air that came out of my mouth was turned into icicles as a panted a little bit from the exhaustion.

I needed to rest. It has been a week since I have rested well. Even time I calm myself down, my mind wanders back to his pink hair, his charming smile, his summer like scent, and even his warm breath.

Suddenly, my vision blurred and I struck by a hit.

The monster flug me to the ground.

"Ice make : lance."

Ice magic was easy to produce in this weather.

The bear ran head on against the spear.

And the animals are very adapted to ice type attacks.

Or maybe my magic was getting weaker too?

I tried to get up from my position on the ground to fend off the bear. Ouch, I think I broke my ankle.

I covered the area with thick ice, creating a cast of some sort.

"Ice make : prison!" I shouted. This time, the pain made me focus and the cage was sufficient to hold the monster in. It howled, moaned, stomped and roared.

I ignored him and wondered if I should cook him for food. I have not eaten in two days because even fire brought up back memories.

The pain in my leg pulled me out of my thoughts. I decided to take a look at the injury.

I created a little temporary campsite; it was four ice sheets surrounding me and an ice roof. I could not stand the wind anymore, it was blurring my vision. I created a chair and broke the ice.

The wound did not look too bad. It is just swollen up to the size of my fist.

**BAM, BAM, BAM!**

Oh no, did it escape? Its pounds sounded closer than what it should have been.

I broke down a wall and immediately regretted it. What I locked up was the baby bear, (still 3 times larger than me) and its cries gathered up the entire family. The mom, the dad, 4 of his siblings. I was the size of the mother bear's polished claw.

The attention was all on me now.

"Ice make: prision!"

If I make it through this, I am never going on a mission ever again.

* * *

Lyon's POV

Training has never been more boring.

I sighed at the quietness in this white hell. Maybe training out here was a bad idea after all. My skills have improved, but the price was a little high.

The weather conditions were horrible and even the most ferocious of beasts did not like to hang out in this weather.

Nothing for me to train.

Suddenly, I saw movement in the distance.

Odd, but I jogged to towards the the source of the action.

There were half a dozen of polar bears.

Not the normal types of polar bears either, they were magic immune and flesh eaters. Despite their large size, they were quick and swift on ice.

They were all attacking the same area.

Before I saw anything, I heard a shout.

"Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur."

And I saw the pale blue ice sword form, its welder one I was very familiar to.

Gray.

His shirt was ripped off during the intense battle and he seemed to prefer it that way while in the heat of the battle.

He seemed more weak and fragile than what I remember him to be. Too skinny and too pale, the dark circles under his eyes made me frown. He seemed to have also broken, or at least damaged his right foot pretty badly. His left arm also hung awkwardly while trying to hold on to the sword.

The polar bear was going to attack and before I started sprinting and shouting, "Ice-Make: Wings!"

Gray was knocked over and unconscious.

I flew over and picked Gray up carefully and then flew out of the reach of the angry beasts.

Gray was still breathing, but he was shivering. Not a good sign upon ice mages, we don't shiver because of the cold. We shiver because, we are about to die.

To Be Continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Lyon's POV

I clung on to the fragile body in my arms, trying to suppress the shivering. It was not something as simple as hyperthermia, he was emotionally unstable too. Ice mages are able to consume cold temperatures, and they never shiver. It is impossible to freeze us to death. Shivering is one of the physical symptoms of a mental break down. I remember the feeling of shivering as Ur died. My body was not under my control and it was an overwhelming sense of uncertainty and desperation. I flew faster, heading towards the south.

The warmth will at least wake Gray up. The wind is slowing down now and I arrived at my temporary igloo.

I gently placed Gray on the bed and covered him with a blanket and boiled hot water and prepared hot chocolate.

Gray's face was still as handsome as the last time I saw him, the baby fat now gone. It gave a sense of maturity to the kid. He was taking lung full of air and panting rapidly. There was a slight red blush upon his cheeks.

What has gotten the kid so shake?. As if he heard my question, a reply was given, "Natsu... Please..." It was a light whisper but the words were heavy on my heart.

I felt anger pooling in my blood. I remember the pink haired dragon slayer. He was back from Galuna Island, him and Gray trust each other a lot and were too close. In his shivering time of need, the name off his lips were not mine, but Natsu's. Sure, the two bickered and fought, but the bond between them was stable and strong.

Even though I did not approve of the relationship, I did not stop Gray from choosing to be with the one he likes. I had no right to decide for him.

But this felt different, all throughout my life, I have never heard the stubborn Gray beg for someone like he did just now.

It broke my heart to know that the name was not mine.

"Ah..." I moan was emitted from Gray. It was a lustful moan. I turned my concentration back on Gray and blushed at what I saw.

Gray was still unconscious as he pushed the blanket away from his naked body. His entire body was warmed up and one of his hands gripped onto the blanket tightly. His other hand was slowly moving up and down his hardened cock. His brow was tightly knitted and his pink little mouth is parted, panting loudly.

It was obvious that he was trying to relieve his frustrations.

Sexual frustrations.

It suddenly clicked, Gray was in love with Natsu.

That pink haired bastard probably is too stupid to tell. Even though it was not obvious, Gray was a very sensitive character. He is always very careful due to his childhood and past with Deliora and revenge, he never let emotions overwhelm him because he was afraid. It was unlikely that the raven confessed his feelings.

His whimpers snapped me out of my thoughts.

Gray was crying now. Tears were falling down his fragile face. It broke my heart.

If Natsu was not going to love him, I will.

I leaned in and kissed away Gray's tears.

I gently called his name, "Gray." I chanted his name, over and name, Gray starting to blink and stop shivering.

* * *

Gray's POV

I was burning.

There was pain, but worst than that, loneliness.

The feeling of loving someone so hard, that your heart might just fall out and not being loved back...

What am I thinking?

These thoughts were weak.

But, I couldn't help it.

I was burning.

Natsu.

Please.

I needed to stop the burning, the lust.

Tears of desperation flowed down my eyes, I could feel it.

Just when I was about to die. I heard my name.

"Gray."

It was gentle, like how Ur used to call me.

Ur, Lyon, I cant die. There is also all the members at Fairy Tail, Erza, Juvia, Loke, Lucy, Happy.

Natsu.

No, I am going to.

I do not know what I am going to do.

I blinked and opened my eyes.

Lyon.

I felt more tears dripping and my face was flushed. My clothes were all gone and I was sitting in the elder's lap.

Most importantly, my cock was rock hard and dripping with precum.

"Gray, it is okay. You were calling for him when you were out." Lyon soothed me.

He used to take care of me when I got sick. Right now, his calming coolness is what I needed. I buried my face into his bare neck and took a deep breath.

"I never told Natsu my feelings. But, he likes Lisanna, so."

I started to cry again, feeling like a weakling. It was hard for me to confess to all my feelings. "Natsu was like a needle in my heart, at first I thought it would be too painful for me to pull it out. But, I realized, the longer I left it there the more accustomed I got to the pain and my heart started to grow around it. Now I don't know what to do."

"Give your heart to me."

I looked at Lyon with mild shock. Did he just...?

As if understanding my confusion, Lyon leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

It was a gentle kiss but was very strong regarding its meaning.

Not that I did not like Lyon, but I was not sure if I love him the way I love Natsu.

But I was not able to pull away. Right now, the feeling of being wanted was so overwhelming. I could not bring myself to pull away from the kiss. From all these years of isolation, I was dying for the contact of someone else's warmth and heat. Reminding me that, yes, I am still alive.

His tongue was starting to poke my shut lips. And I pushed Lyon away. I tried not to look, but the flash of hurt that shone through his eyes and forced smile made my heart ache.

"I am sorry Lyon, I just can't." I embrace Lyon, afraid of being turned away but terrified by the possibility of hurting him.

Lyon sighed, but hugged me back, "Can you consider the relationship?"

I frowned slightly, I was not yet sure of my feelings. But maybe being in a relationship with Lyon will help me figure every out? Or, even better, I could totally fail at this and ruin a different relationship.

"I'll help you through it Gray." Lyon whispered in my ear. "If you want to break the relationship and go back to Natsu" I gulped a bit, "I am okay with that."

I look up, from hearing this, my felt tears welling up my eyes, but I refused to let them pour.

I knew Lyon well, he did not say this because he did not love me. He believes that if you really love someone, you should be willing to let them go and achieve happiness and love. Lyon was also suggesting I do the same if the situation calls to be and he was giving me something to fall back on.

I smiled and kissed him back. I did not deserve him.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Lyon's POV

I smirk at the sight in front of me.

Gray has taken off all his burdens; physically and mentally, surrendered himself to me. His pink lips are slightly open, panting from the intensity of the kiss that I had to break for oxygen. The skin on his body was rather pale, but contrasts his black hair beautifully. I feel my cock harden as I start to look down Gray's body. His pink nipples are standing up, eager to be played with. I pull on them with my hands gentle and twist them.

His moans are shooting electrical pulses straight down to my groin.

"Lyon... Please, move down."

I obedy and lick down his sweet and perfect body.

His muscles were not too large and there was no trace of fat anywhere on his body. My tongue traces the ridges of his abs and continue downward to the ultimate prize.

I exhale and started blowing on the reddened organ. It was by no means small, about 8 inches. Just slightly thinner than mine.

Slowly, I engulf the member and felt it twitch in my mouth.

"Ah... " Being a virgin, Gray was able to last a very long time. Everything was going well, until I hear the name uttered, "Natsu."

I frowned at that and sucked harder, bring Gray to his release.

My hard-on quickly softened, even though I knew that Gray did not do it on purpose, it still hurt more than it should have.

I was not ready for this. Nor was Gray.

He was panting now, totally unaware of the fact that he just moaned Natsu's name out loud. I kissed him gently on the forehead and he quietly fell asleep. I wrapped him up in a blanket and carried him outside into the cold.

I wanted Gray to be happy. I needed Gray to be happy, even if it means that my own heart is torn out during the process. Hesitantly, I decided to carry him back to the Fairy Tail Guide. At this point, I did not think Gray cared about the mission, maybe he would be able to return to it when... he clears up his feelings.

* * *

Gray's POV

I did not remember anything after meeting Lyon. His smell still lingered on me and it calmed me down. What happened last time? My eyelids were heavy but I managed to open then and looked around. I was back in town in my own house. How did I end up here?

And then, everything came back to me. The activities last night with Lyon brought a blush to me face. Although, I felt better, that sense of security. Someone would always be there for me. Where did Lyon go?

I pushed myself off the bed and looked around, no sign of Lyon. He already left? I never even got to say thank you. Suddenly, I flash of blue appeared in front of me.

It was Happy, "Gray!~~~ You are still alive. Come quickly!" The optimistic flying cat seems to have lost a little bit of his happiness. He took my hand. "Everyone was worried about you. But there is more bad news. So..." His expression darkened, but he did not continue. So I did not ask. Still feeling a little shaky at the thought of meeting Natsu again.

"It is not about Natsu is it?" I asked, carefully.

"No, no. But, it affected him a lot." There was sadness in his voice.

I hung my head down. I love Lyon, but not like that way I love Natsu. Lyon was like an older brother. Natsu, was different. I am going to confront him and tell him my feelings. I promised myself. It was now or never. Confidence washed over me and I was rather happy about how I felt about the entire situation. Lyon helped me face my own feelings.

Although, something was off. Usually, it is possible to hear the laughter of the Guide miles away.

I increased the speed of my footsteps. Uncertainty filled my senses like the time when Ultear was dying. Someone was, dying or dead. I can smell it now, the sadness and desperation. Slowly, I pushed the door open. Happy has long left my side.

Everyone looked up at me, but what caught my attention was the glance from Natsu. His eyes were always filled with flames, gradually melting my being. Today, his eyes were blank. Then it hit me.

Lisanna.

The necklace Natsu gave her was hanging on the large cross outside of the Guide. My selective memory choose to ignore it. My heart dropped low and completed froze once again.

"Lisanna is dead." Natsu whispered.

All of the people in the Guide lowered their heads in lost, shame, and sadness. Erza frowned deeply.

My smile was bitter.

Natsu attacked full on with tears in his eyes. He was blaming me for not being there with him during her death.

How could I, when I ...

I kept smiling. Why did I do that? I could only fend of some attacks being extremely weakened from my horrendous mission, my physical abilities have not fully recovered. Now my emotions were back to a state of ice as I tasted blood in my mouth and feel the tearing of wounds on my body and heart.

We fought, well, he attacked, I blocked. Quickly, I ran outside, not wanting to damage the guide. Natsu was too blind to care. I kept running while shouting, "Erza, this is between us, do not follow." I saw the look on her face. She was going to stop it all, but I did not allow it.

"Ice make: Diamond cage." I sat on the ground panting. I did not have enough energy to cast that spell, needless to say, I look up and see Lyon. His expression was seriously lingering with a trace of sadness.

"Gray, how could you Gray?" Those words came out of an unexpected mouth. Natsu was shouting those words. Lyon paused for a moment, but smile sadly and left.

There were tears rolling down Natsu's face, and I thought my heart would not break any further. I went up to him and his anger disappeared, leaving him with sadness. "Gray, you said you would never forget or forsake me." I cannot believe he brought that up. "Then, you leave on a mission without me, come back as weak as a kitten, with another person." There was a trace of jealousness in his voice. "And you were not there when Lisanna died. I did not know what to do. I am sorry Gray."

I broke the diamond cage on his body and he hugged me tightly. This was the time. "I ..." I just started, but Natsu took over.

"I love you Gray. I always have. It is okay, if you don't love me. But I have to give you this." He took off his white scarf, "Happy belated Birthday Gray. I was going to give it to you on your Birthday, but... Lisanna got sick and past away. I left that morning to carry out her last wishes, but, in the afternoon when I returned, you were gone. I thought..."

I interrupted the pink dragon slayer and kissed him on the lips, "I love you too Natsu." I smiled and hugged him back.

To be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

Natsu's POV

"I am still upset that you came back with Lyon. I watched him carry you back, but I couldn't do anything. I told Happy to get you, and I got so mad." Natsu said and pouted.

"Yeah, where is Lyon?"

I whacked him on the head. "Did you not hear me at all?"

Lyon walked out of the brushes nearby. "Gray, have you decided?"

"Sorry Lyon." Gray said with a bitter smile.

There was something fishy about the two, but, "Thank you Lyon." I bowed my head in front of the arrogant ice-maker. His eyes widened at this comment. "But don't touch Gray again. He is mine." I was able to smell his scent all over Gray, I wrapped my arms tightly around Gray, glaring at Lyon.

"Come on be nice Natsu." Gray sighed.

I kissed Gray on the lips processively right in front of Lyon. His mouth was just as soft and cold as I have imagined it. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and the taste of blood spread through his mouth. His blood. Guilt washed over me. He bit my tongue softly and tried to take over the kiss and I let him.

Lyon left.

An idea sprang into my mind.

"Gray, you need to be punished. " I seductively whispered. "I was so worried that I did not take care of myself for, who knows for how long. I'll race you back to your house~ Whoever gets there first gets to top."

His eyes visibly widened from that statement, and I thought I might have gone too far. But before I realized what was going on, he was already running back home. I smiled and began to run, but then, I decided to stop by a shop first and then go home.

* * *

Gray's POV

I ran home as quickly as I could, hoping that Natsu would not be able to catch up. I knew how fast he could potentially run if he tried, and although I would rather die than admit this, he could easily beat me and make it home before.

However, it seems like he was not even trying. The sight of having Natsu underneath me as I entered him caused me to harden. I shook my head and continued speed walking back home.

I rushed through the door, but Natsu was not yet home. Happily, I smiled and decided to take a shower before he came back into the house. For the first time in ages, I felt so much happiness and is filled with harmony and lust.

I used the lemon scented body wash and allowed the foam to wash away my tiredness and old sadness. Refreshed, I got out of the shower with a towel around my waist. I wonder if Natsu got home yet. I walked out of the shower and my cock hardened at the sight in front of me.

Natsu was laying in my bed, naked and moaning in my bed as he was playing with his own cock and nipples. The arched back and the deep groans drove me insane, I leapt on top of him, throwing my towel far far away.

His pink hair contrasted greatly with my light blue bed sheets. He felt me get on top him and opened his lust filled eyes.

"Gray..." He whispered and grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled and leaned down.

His scent was warm and spring like, gentle yet passionate. Our tongues battled for dominance, none of us willing to back down, however, I started groping Natsu's naked ass.

"Mhh.. ff.. " He was trying to say I cheated, but I didn't care as I was granted access to Natsu's hot haven. I licked over every curve and space in his mouth while he just moaned and submitted.

Having my rival of everything, whining and moaning beneath me was wondrous and did magical things to my hard-on. Natsu's clenched eyes, tight ass, sweet scent, quiet moans, it was driving me crazy. The lack of air was making me dizzy and I finally had to break apart for air.

Suddenly, the submissive Natsu got up and tied my hands together and gagged me.

"Whha... I... " I protested. There is no way Natsu should top me, I got here first!

Natsu smiled with an evil glint in his eyes, "Shh... Gray, you still get to be on top. Trust me."

* * *

Natsu's POV

I tied Gray up tightly to his own bed posts, the ropes drained the magic out of him, so he would be weak and merely a moaning mess. That thought rushed heat to my arousal. I grabbed the bag of sex toys I got before I headed back to his house. There was a dildo, a couple of nipple clamps, two pairs of cat ears, and a couple of cock rings. It was cheaper if I brought them together, and it is suppose to have different effects, so whatever. I choose a black cock ring and placed it on Gray's cock. Gray was looking at me with angered eyes and annoyance at the lose of control.

I fixed the problem by tying my scarf around his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "Don't worry Gray, I'll take care of you." I started to lick down his face, the scent of lemons and ice lingered on Gray. I inhaled more of the unique, addicting smell. I moved down to Grays pink nipples, flicking them, earning suppressed moans. I smirk and trace down to his scares. I frown a bit but trace the scars with my tongue possessively. He shivers, and visibly tenses. I continue down, ignore the little reaction, deciding to come back to it later.

I am face to face with his raging hard on, the black cock ring look nice on Gray's pale skin. I lapped at his head and he cried out.

I removed the gag to hear Gray panting quietly. I smile and kiss him, my mouth filled with his precum.

"Natsu, that is gross."

"I think it is sweet." I really did, he was his.

"Your right, mine is probably better." He retorted.

Even in bed, we had to battle and fight. This was the Gray I fell in love with. Today, I am going to forgive him. Speaking of forgiveness...

"Gray," I took off his blindfold, staring into his dark blue eyes, "Did you and Lyon..."

Gray blushed, I clench my fist. "I don't remember."

That bastard...

"I will never let you forget this. " I leaned down kissed Gray again, sealing his lips, moaning into the coolness of his lips. I reached down and stuck a finger in his hole. I could not wait anymore. I needed this, I wanted to savour the first time with Gray.

He bit on my tongue lightly, not hard enough to draw blood but it still hurt.

"What was that for? " I asked, and continued thrusting my finger deeper.

He frowned, "I got home early. I am suppose to be on top." He moaned lightly at the intruding fingers.

I added a second one and scissored them slightly, stretch the tight, warm hole.

"Oh, don't worry, you will be on top. Just you wait." I smiled slyly and untied everything from Gray except for the cock ring. I would not wait anymore.

I thrust three fingers into him and his whimpers were of pure pleasure and no pain. It was lubed up slightly by the precum I wiped off this dick. Gray's face was flushed, and his eyes close in restraint. His cock was hard and weeping and his hips were moving back and forth lightly.

I swallowed hard and felt my cock harden more painfully. I laid down on the bed and positioned Gray on top of me. "You are going to rid me, Gray." I whispered in a deep sexy voice and smiled at the expression on Gray's face.

Before he was able to protest, I pounded into him. "AHHHH... it's.. ahhh, it's too big.. Natsu.." Gray started whining..

"Relax," the tightly was heavenly, I refrained from thrusting in and slightly jerked Gray, distracting him from the pain. "I love you Gray." I sat up and kissed Gray, watching the blush spread and redden his ears.

A few minutes passed, and Gray was used to the feeling. "Natsu, can I take the cock ring off?"

I allowed this, I was close too.

Gray moved up and down, riding my cock, and helped him pulling all of his weight down onto me. "Ohh, ahh.. ah.. " His moans were sweet and he started tighten up with hole.

"Gray.. Ah.. Gray.. Stop that.. I am cumming!" I almost shouted.

I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder, Gray cum while biting down onto my shoulder, drawing blood.

"That was for tricking me Natsu." He panted, "Nice try. Next time, I will get you for sure."

"Sure, ice cube. You will never top me." I smiled, he said next time. "I love you."

I did not hear a reply. I opened my eyes and saw Gray snoring lightly on my shoulder, he _was_ exhausted after all... From activities, and battling.. and stuff..

Gently, I kissed Gray on the forehead and cleaned him up and tucking him in. After a quick shower, I slept right beside him.

My bed will never be cold anyway. Surprisingly, the ice cube was a good bed warmer. I snugged closer to Gray and fell asleep.

The end.

* * *

There is a possibility I will continue this story, with a one shot for a threesome, including Lyon. :D

Thanks for all who have been reading and reviewing~ It really is powerful motivation.


End file.
